


renebaebae started following you.

by seungwanderlust



Series: inside instagram again [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Gen, Instagram, canonverse, entirely based off twitter stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungwanderlust/pseuds/seungwanderlust
Summary: Irene finally followed all of the members after Wendy made her instagram. This is what happened the night before.
Series: inside instagram again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577848
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	renebaebae started following you.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally written in the spur of the moment and finished on the same day. No beta-ing whatsoever. Enjoy!

"I really don't get it. It's literally just a follow back, _why_ is she being so stubborn about it!" Yeri gestured wildly in the air as she paced back and forth in front of the other members.

And yes this did not not include Joohyun unnie. Who had yet to follow her back on instagram. 

Or any of the other members. Or literally anyone else, for that matter.

"If it's _literally just a follow back_ ," Joy made sure to emphasize with air quotes and a cheeky smirk. The tallest girl makes a show of crossing her legs and propping her chin on her hand. "Why are you so pressed about it?"

Yeri does not appreciate this and directs an ugly face at Joy. With feeling.

"Joohyun unnie has her reasons, don't think too much about it," Seulgi comments intently from her seat. "Anyway, leave her alone and let's get back to watching our drama." Seulgi makes to get up but —

"But speaking of instagram!" Yeri ignores the leaving it alone part, and directs her energy to the one person who hasn't spoken yet since she called for this emergency meeting. Yes it was an emergency. No she will not accept your opinions on this matter.

"Wendy unnie, when will you make yours? I know you've redownloaded the app for over a month now," Yerim asks. It was straight to the point, with no hesitation whatsoever.

(When it came to setting things in motion, it was always up to Yerim. Her official position in Red Velvet is rapper and maknae, but within their team, everyone knew what Yeri truly was. 

Joohyun and Seungwan preferred watching and waiting until it was absolutely needed to intervene. Seulgi would sometimes step up, but only if she felt like it was what should be done. Sooyoung was the worst of them, thinking about all the little things that could happen until it was too late to move. 

Yerim was the impetus. She was their catalyst.)

"Oh uh... no reason, really. Just... haven't gotten to doing it. What with all the practicing that we've been doing for the concert," Wendy shrinks at the question, almost imperceptibly. It was a lame excuse, she knows it. She knows everyone has been waiting for her account. The fans, her Reveluvs. The other people from the company. Other idols. Her family. Her members.

_Her members._

"Are you having trouble coming up with a username or something?" Seulgi offered, filling in the gaps. She leans closer and rests her cheek on her best friend's shoulder. Seungwannie always felt better (or more like, less tense) with hugs. Or literally just any physical contact. Instead of fidgeting with her hands or feet, she could focus on the feeling of Seulgi just being there, right next to her.

And that she did. Seungwan reciprocates, leaning her head softly on Seulgi's.

"Nah, I already have the perfect username," Wendy manages to chuckle. "I just... uh..."

No one makes a move. When Wendy speaks, especially in times likes these when the words don't come as easy, you listen. That's how it is.

"I'm scared of... putting myself out... in the open. That's gonna be just _my_ account, not the whole group. I have to handle it if things go to shit. And, and... people can be just so _cruel_ ," Wendy's head slowly drops to fix her gaze on her hands. She squeezes her fingers together, mustering up nerve to get the words out. Things were different for her. She was the English speaker. It meant that she could receive more love, but could also be afflicted an equal amount of pain.

And that's real fucking terrifying. The power of language, of words.

"I figured it was something like this," Sooyoung says plainly, despite the dark shroud that descended over them at Wendy's admission. They all knew why she felt like that. Tired eyes can say millions of words. Joy stands up and walks over, right in front of Seungwan.

In the blink of an eye, her hands are cupped over her unnie's cheeks. To keep her fixed. There was no escape, she needed to hear this and she was _going_ to hear this. 

"I've got a cheeky bitch persona to uphold, so you better listen because emotionally vulnerable Sooyoung is only available once a month." Before Sooyoung starts, Yeri can be heard in the background saying 'So during your period? Girl you ain't special'. Joy couldn't help but roll her eyes, and just as she was about to say something back but Seulgi beats her to it with 'Yerim let her speak, okay?'.

"Anyway before someone makes a side comment yet _again_ ," Joy purposefully glares at Yerim, which the younger girl shrugs off. She fixes back her eyes to Wendy, who looked lost. 

"Seungwan unnie, I know you've probably heard this all before, but if they – whoever the fuck they are – say mean things about you, it's because they're mad that you've gotten to where you are. Because our job as idols is to perform and pick others up when they're down, it gives off the impression that we've never been hurt, or struggled,because we consistently present like that. Like it all just came that easy," Sooyoung's voice wavers a fraction, and she licks her lips, thinking of what to say next. The fat tears in Seungwan's eyes are ready to spill at any second. 

Joy breathes in deep before she continues.

"Seungwan unnie, you, you guys are pretty much my entire damn world right now. And literally anyone — and I mean anyone — who messes with you? I will personally crush them under my heels," Joy manages to laugh through her tears. She hated crying because it takes a long time for her to stop but that really didn't matter.

" _Daaaaang_ , if I didn't know any better I'd say that's pretty gay, y'all," Yeri chuckles, evidently trying to cheer everyone up with humour. She was, however, wiping tears from her face with her sleeve. "If you do make an account unnie, just know that I will one hundred percent be your best hypewoman. I'm turning on my notifs for stories, posts, and IGTV as soon as you drop your username," Yeri grins, excited to get to work. Wendy's subsequent laugh cracks but it's less pained from before.

Seulgi glances back and forth between the three younger girls with a content smile. "This calls for a group hug!" The two younger immediately groan, but they aren't fighting back, and let Seulgi wrap them in a tight hug.

It's nice, for about three seconds. 

Before it inadvertently makes all of them lose balance and subsequently fall on the bed. They're all a mess of limbs and dyed hair but it's fine. Joy and Yeri groan louder, while Wendy and Seulgi laugh their hearts out.

A little while later, while things have settled down with full, but emotionally spent hearts, Wendy finally budges and makes her instagram account.

"todayis_wendy?" Seulgi repeats, and Wendy nods. Yeri is confused for a second. Surely Seungwan unnie could come up with something better than that? 

Joy is already on the page, and when she sees Wendy's chosen profile picture, can't help but comment with a teasing lilt. "A rainbow pfp? Ok lesbian." Seungwan laughs and lightly hits Joy's arm. 

"Whoever makes the best waenji comment with the most likes buys tteokbokki tomorrow?" Seulgi challenges the other two. She would likely lose, but that didn't stop her from having fun.

"You're on," the maknaes reply in turn.

Wendy looks on, basking in the warmth she was in with some of her favourite people ever. 

Maybe things would be okay, after all. 

*

Irene shuffles into the dorm from a day out catching up with her friends from Daegu. It was the least she could do, what with them coming all the way. She takes off her sneakers and neatly puts them into their shoe cabinet, on the third square of the leftmost column labelled with a sticker that said **JH** in red.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Irene calls out as she walked across their living room, but no one answers. It's very quiet; Irene can hear the hum of passing cars in the distance. 

_Curious_ , she thinks.

Usually at least Yerim or Sooyoung would be blasting out some music even at this hour. She opens Seungwan's room, since she was almost always in there. If she was awake, she could ask where the others are. Maybe Seulgi is out late with friends again.

Irene gently opens the door, taking care to not make any noise whatsoever, in case Seungwan was already asleep. "Kids...?"

And there Irene found all four of them, huddled together for warmth because the AC was always too cold in Seungwan's room. Irene takes a moment to glance fondly at the sight. It seems like there was a lot that went on.

She moves to Seungwan's closet and pulls out a large blanket, and tucks them in. Irene pulls out her phone to look at the time, but is instead greeted with a text notification. She hadn't been looking at her phone the entire day, as was her rule when she was hanging out with friends. They deserved her undivided attention with what little time they had to catch up.

"Oh, Seungwan-ah ended up making one," Irene glances at her notifications. Yerim has taken the initiative and texted Seungwan's instagram profile to her with the message: " _we're all there now please follow back. thank u unnie ily_ "

"Hm, okay then," Irene smiles as she gently closed the door. "I wonder what should I post..."

*

When the four wake up the following afternoon, they all have the same notification on their phone:

**renebaebae started following you.**

**Author's Note:**

> twitter is @seungwanderlust if you wanna come and say hi. Until the next one!


End file.
